simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Großer Bruder - kleiner Bruder
Großer Bruder - kleiner Bruder ist die vierzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel. Nachdem Homer verpasst hat, Bart vom Fußball abzuholen, nimmt Bart am Protramm Großer Bruder teil, damit sich jemand um ihn kümmert. Er wird daraufhin von einem Mann namens Tom besucht. Handlung Nach dem Fußballtraining wartet Bart vergeblich auf seinen Vater Homer, der ihn vergessen hat. Als Homer ihn endlich abholt, erklärt er einem verärgertem Bart, dass sie die Sache vergessen sollten. Später sieht Bart eine Werbung für Programm namens Der große Bruder, welches Vaterlosen Jungen, männliche Models zukommen lässt. Immer noch wütend auf Homer, geht Bart zu der Agentur und gibt vor, sein Vater sei ein betrunkener Spieler, der ihn nicht gut behandelt. Barts Geschichte macht die Mitarbeiter so traurig, dass sie ihm den besten großen Bruder vorstellen, den Militär-Testpiloten Tom. Die beiden verbringen Zeit miteinander, obwohl sich Bart bald schuldig fühlt, dass er Toms Zeit verschwendet. In der Zwischenzeit findet Homer alles über Barts großem Bruder heraus und konfrontiert Bart damit. Homer entschließt sich dann, sich bei der Agentur Großer Bruder anzumelden, um ein großer Bruder für einen Jungen namens Pepi zu werden. So wie Tom und Bart, verbringen nun Homer und Pepi Zeit miteinander. Die Kluft zwischen Homer und Bart vergrößert sich. Später findet ein Großer Bruder Tag in der Marine World statt, wo die großen Brüder mit ihren Jungs feiern können. Nachdem Tom in Homer gelaufen ist, beginnen die beiden eine Schlägerei, die sich durch ganz Springfield zieht. Am Ende stößt sich Homer an einem Feuerhydranten den Rücken, sodass er ins Krankenhaus muss, sehr zu Toms Schock. Bart hält sich verantwortlich dafür. Tom ist nun traurig, dass er kein großer Bruder mehr ist, genauso wie Pepi traurtig ist, dass er seinen großen Bruder verloren hat. Bart schlägt vor, dass Tom Pepis großer Bruder sein kann, was die beiden sehr gerne machen. Homer und Bart versöhnen sich In dieser Zeit findet Marge heraus, dass die Telefonrechnung durch Anrufe bei der Corey Hotline sehr hoch ist. Lisa rief dort regelmäßig an, um die Stimme eines fiktionalen Schauspielers basierend auf den Zwei Coreys zu hören. Lisa verspricht, damit aufzuhören, doch insgeheim ruft sie von verschiedenen Plätzen wie Doctor Hibberts Büro und der Grundschule Springfield aus an. Nachdem sie von Rektor Skinner erwischt wird, schlägt Marge vor, dass es Lisa versuchen soll, bis Mitternacht dort nicht anruft; wenn sie dies schafft, wäre ihre Sucht besiegt. Obwohl sie den Rest des Tages immer wieder in Versuchung gerät, besiegt Lisa ihre Sucht. Auftretende Charaktere Running Gags *Homers Nein! **Als Bart sich Homer als Black Jack-Spieler denkt. Musik Die Frau, die Homer ähnelt und Bart vollspritzt, singt das Lied I am Woman (1972) von Helen Reddy. Anspielungen Der Originaltitel dieser Episode, The Brother from Another Planet spielt auf den gleichnamigen Sience-Fiction-Film aus dem Jahr 1984. In dem Film landet ein Alien, "The Brother" genannt, auf seiner Flucht in zu einem anderen Planeten in Harlem. Bart sagt an einer Stelle „Eye of the Tiger, Bart!”, was auf den Titelsong Eye of the Tiger des Boxerfilmes Rocky III anspielt. Die Jungs wollen sich den Film "Barton Fink" anschauen. Dies ist ein Film der Coen-Brüder aus dem Jahr 1991. Milhouse schreibt „traB pu kciP” und macht dabei eine komische Zeigefingerbewegung, was auf den Film Shining von Stanley Kubrick aus dem Jahr 1980 anspielt. Krustys Show heißt „Tuesday Night Life“, eine Anspielung auf die US-Comedy-Sendung Saturday Night Life, die seit 1975 im Fernsehen läuft. Krusty sagt, er hätte einen Film mit den Schauspielern Spencer Marvin und Lee Tracy abgedreht. Bart sagt wäre besser Michael Jackson, als diese Sendung. Marge sagt, sie wäre in ihrer Jugend in Bobby Sherman (OV) bzw. Barry Manilow (DV) verliebt gewesen. Dr. Hibbert wollte Lisa ein Malbuch der Serie M*A*S*H geben, findet es dann aber selbst lustig. Bart schaut die Serie Ren & Stimpy bei Tom. Homer wirft Bart vor, lieber seinen großen Bruder zu sehen. Dies ist ein Verweis auf den Film Wer hat Angst vor Virginia Woolf? (1966), in dem Richard Burton Elizabeth Taylor des Ehebruchs beschuldigt. Rektor Skinner schaut zum Haus seiner Mutter, welches auch so aussieht wie im Film Psycho, während der Soundtrack in abgewandelter Form läuft. Ausserdem redet Skinner beim Blick auf das Haus mit seiner Mutter, genau wie Norman in dem Film. Bart drückt seine Grapefruit in Homers Gesicht wie im US-amerikanischen Film Der öffentliche Feind aus (1931). Homer sagt über einen Penner, er sähe aus wie Lurchi der Lurch. Homer nennt Pepi Pepsi. Bart spielt seine Freude beim Schaukeln vor, so wie Meg Ryan einen Orgasmus im Film Harry und Sally im Restaurant vorspielt. Der gezeigte Kampf zwischen Homer und Tom ähnelt dem des Filmes Der Sieger. Laut Kent Brockman soll einer der Schläger eine riesige Echse sein, so wie Godzilla eine riesige Echse ist. en:Brother from the Same Planet es:Brother from the Same Planet fr:Le Grand Frère it:Fratello dello stesso pianeta pl:Brother from the Same Planet pt:Irmão de ocasião Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 4